


Love Through The Eyes Of A Beautiful Boy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any. ‘Practically perfect in every way.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Through The Eyes Of A Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Jude is a tiny bit loopy from the pain medication and sleepy from the shot of morphine the doctor gave him. As a bit of a klutz, he had fallen down the steps, not watching where he was going because his nose was buried in a book. His legs feel a little like Jell-O and he wobbles like a newborn colt as Zero guide him over to the bed, his beautiful hazel eyes dewy as his eyelids droop.

His busted wrist is wrapped in a cast—and already decorated with a collection of hearts that Zero doodled, only after caving into Jude’s puppy dog eyes that plead for a white cast to be colorfully decorated. He giggles adorably, childish, a smile glowing on his smooth dimpled cheeks. 

Zero walks with him and keeps him from toppling to the floor, wrapped an arm around his waist to help steady him, but Jude’s head droops hazily and his eyes are focused on his wounded wrist. 

When he sees the red and pink hearts that Zero drew on the white plaster, even in his drug-hazy happy state of mind, he smiles, “You drew hearts on me to make me feels all better. I wuvs you.” He kisses Zero’s cheek sloppily, and giggles drunkenly from the medication. 

“I wuv you too, baby boy.” Zero laughs fondly, gently giving Zero’s cheek a soft kiss before he carefully strips Jude down to his tank top and boxers. “Alright, under the covers you go. Careful now, go easy.” 

Jude sluggishly wiggles around for a second to find a comfortable position on the bed that won’t put pressure on his hurt wrist; he settles on his back with a pillow under his hand. Zero tucks him in snugly warm and cozy comfy and brushes his shaggy bangs out of his eyes. 

“Get some sleep, sweetheart.” Zero kisses Jude’s forehead and starts to leave, intending to let his boyfriend get some much needed rest. However, Jude’s cute pout stops him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Cuddle with me?” The big sad puppy dog eyes come out in full force, and Zero is not immune to the charm. He walks around the other side of the bed and slides under the covers, and snuggles close to Jude when the younger man wraps his uninjured arm around his shoulders. 

Zero settles his head on Jude’s chest, hearing his heart beating strong and steady. Zero’s fingers buried in Jude's hair, brushing soft and tender, soothing. When Jude hums a soft little joyful sigh Zero asks, “Happy, baby boy?” 

Jude pouts slightly, “Aren’t you going to kiss me good night?”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Zero pecks a soft kiss to Jude’s lips, smirking. Jude is happy blissful and smiles, and together, the two lovers’ cuddles under soft, cozy blankets, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/735166.html?thread=97272766)


End file.
